Class Is Leaving Let The Fun Begin
by tv worshipper
Summary: This is co written with my lovely crazy about kol on Watpad too.We both so in love with Dylan O Brien we also have a Teacher Nathaniel Buzolic short story coming soon .:) This is set in college so Nina is above 16 just saying ;). I for one would definitely go to all my classes if this man was my teacher .
1. Chapter 1

The class is leaving. „ Nina can i speak with you please?". Your hand starts to shake. You wanted your teacher so bad for months, you wanted to feel him and his kisses. „Yes". You said, your voice shaking. „I noticed you're not very good at math, so i can help you". He came closer, taking your hand leading you to the desk. You try not to tremble too much. „You're a smart girl, but you seem distracted and lost and I want to help you, will that be ok?". He looks deeply in your eyes. „Nina " he calls again but you were lost staring in his glasses biting yout lip hard. „

Nina". He came again, shaking you. You quickly came out of it. „Umm, what? Yeah, it will be. Thank you sir". You sat down on the chair taking your books out. You opened one page, he came behind your chair bending down to your shoulder. He was explaining something to you, but you were distracted by his hot breaths in your ear. You try to control your body. You were biting your lip not to moan, but he smells so good you cross your legs, but you can't take it anymore.

You get up fast „I'm sorry sir forgive me" as you make your way to the door. „I feel a little hot and maybe I'm sick". „Oh are you ok? Maybe you need some fresh air" he said looking at you. „Yeah, ok i'll be back in a minute". You got out of the class heading to the bathroom. You came inside and you splashed yourself with a cold water. „C'mon Nina , what is wrong with you?" You took a deep breath pulling yourself together. You try to fix your hair and stop your shakes. You're so damn wet, you can still feel his hot breaths in your ear. You check if someone is here, but there was no one around you. You slipped your fingers in, sliding them in pumping hard seeing Mr O Brien in your mind. Before you even have time, to relieve yourself he was right in front of you . He had come to check up on you. You cried running so fast past him, he was still in shock. You run home and cry yourself to sleep.

Next morning you try to act normal, you think it's ok but then he ask to see you at the end of class again. Great more maths. You stayed in class and he came closer „Nina , are you ok? Yesterday you just ran out. Are you stressed?". He asked standing in front of you as you sat down feeling a bit dizzy. He put his finger on your forehead, you were trembling a little. „It doesn't matter" you cried, „Just leave me alone sir, I don't need anything from you, ok?". You gasp out. „I know you saw and I'm sorry for that, just leave me please. I can't take it anymore" you whispered. He bent down looking deeply into your eyes. „Doesn't matter what I saw.. I.. I can help you, trust me.." he said giving you a cheeky smile. „What do you mean?". You said, wiping you tears away.

You gasp a little. He whispers in your ear „Why can't you never meet my eyes? I want to help you, why have you chnged?". He brings his hands to rest on the desk beside you. „Why did you do that yesterday? It's driving me crazy seeing you pleasuring yourself so hard like that and you keep avoiding me, every day.. why are you doing that?". He asked coming really close, your face only inch away. You were breathing heavily. „I just.. don't know.. I..". You didn't know what to say. He gently placed his hand on your thigh, caressing it. „Omg" you gasped. „Trust me, it's better this way sir, i'm a fool and idiot i can never have what i crave. It's killing me". You cry out. He reaches to cup your chin gently. „I'm not letting you leave till you tell me what's affecting you. You can't stop shaking, why?". „It's just.. if i tell you, you'll laugh i know that". He kept saying something to you but you were staring at his lips. So perfectly shaped. You were dying to kiss them, to feel them move with your lips. „Nina for god sake", he shook you gently. „Tell me what you want, what you need to feel ok. This isn't the old you, the one who always smiles". You were mad now. „Do you know what I want sir? You really want to know? I want you kissing me hard and you pushing your body on top of mine". He was just looking at you, speechless. „See i told you, you'll laugh now". But he didn't. „So that's it? That was bothering you for all this time?" He said, but you stood up trying to leave the class when he grabbed your hand, stopping you. You met his gaze, biting your lips scared to meet his eyes. „Don't make a fool of me sir. Even if you ever wanted me,which you don't, you can't, so forget I ever said that".

But he grabbed your arm and pulled you close and whispers „How am i meant to do that? You were pleasuring yourself thinking of me, it's all i can see". He growled in anger a little „I wanted you so much since I first met you, Nina ". You were shocked and just looking in his eyes. „I aways wanted to touch your body". He said slowly slipping his hand under you shirt caressing your waist. „Your lips desiring to kiss my lips, do they?". „Omg sir, I don't even know your name" you gasped out, his hands felt so fucking good. „Nina how long have you been dying for my touch, your body crying out for me I never even dared to dream, you saw me Nina , I would of always behaved but why the hell did you pleasure yourself,your pants when you pushed your fingers inside of you all I can think about, Nina and we gone so far now and my name is Dylan".

„Oh god" you gasped as he slowly lowered his hands to your arse and then he rougly pulled you closer to him lifting you up, placing you on the table. You cried out testing Dylan on your tongue. He moaned a little. You grabbed his tie pulling him nearer. You were just locked in his desire filled eyes watching you. You moved his palms on your trembling thighs as you crashed your lips to his moaning at the contact. His lips felt so good just the way you imagined them. He immediately darted his tongue inside your mouth massaging your tongue. He slipped his hands under your shirt cupping your breasts with his hands. You moaned inside his mouth. „Oh Nina " he bit your lip a little. You started thrashing a little pushing yourself against his hardness. Your breasts being carresed so softly.

He started kissing your neck going down to your collar bone. You moaned and he just smiled. He slowly took your shirt off staring at your breasts. You arched your back off the desk pushing his fingers over your breasts. You were desperate for them to hold them again but he was just standing there watching you. You brought your hands to cup over your breasts you were trailing your fingers over the lace desperate to relieve your body. You were so wet and his body felt so hard against you. Your skirt had pushed it self up all the way so it was barely covering you now. He slowly laid you on the desk taking your knickers off. You sat up again but then he brought you closer to the edge and slipped his fingers inside you pumping them hard. You moaned loudly. You were desperate to feel this for months. „Omg" you cried out gasping using your hand to lift you a little pushing him deeper into you. When you had pleasure yourself it never felt this good. „Oh shit you're so wet for me Nina, oh god". He groaned as he added two fingers in you now streching you further. He began to play with you clit nipping at it with his fingers. He started to suck on your neck hard marking you.

You were dying, you needed to touch him now. You unbuttoned his pants and slipped your hand to his boxers feeling his hard lenght. You started to rub it driving him crazy. You wanted him so much. „Oh it's so hard" you cried „I never thougth you want me this much, everytime I touched myself I thought of your cock inside me I need to feel you moving inside me so much it hurts". You cried out tugging on his hair staring in to his glasses winking at him. „Please dylan, please". He took his fingers out of you cleaning them with his tongue as he quickly lowered his pants and boxers to his ankles, pulled you closer and then he slipped inside you, filling you completely. „Oh fuck" you moaned loudly. „Oh Dylan". He started thrusting, the whole desk was shaking, it felt so fucking good. His arms were holding on the edge his muscles tensing. You wrapped your legs around his waist pushing him deeper. You were clenching so hard around his cock. With every thrust he was so deep inside of you.

Tears from the pleasure were now streaming down yor face. He was making shake with the way he was hitting your g spot. You pulled him tight into your body, he still had his shirt on, you ripped at the buttons sipping it off his chest now . His body was perfect he still had his glasses on that turned you on badly. „Faster Dylan" you cried out digging your nails into his back. You entwined your fingers in his hair gripping it tightly. „Oh fuck, you're so tight". He moaned inyour ear. „Nina come for me" he grabbed your arse hard pushing you deeper on his thrust. He started kissing your breast dipping his tongue to suck on your nipple. Your body was out of control. You were scraping your fingers over his hard back, you could feel the muscle of his back tighting with every thrust. This was too much. „Oh Dylan I'm close" you gasped as he started thrusting faster and harder. He lift you up a bit going deeper into you. After a few second you reached your climax while he was still thrusting. He slammed into you once hard as he came filling you with his liquid. You screamed a little in ecstasy.

Dylan kissed your forehead, brushing lock of hair out of your eyes. „Oh shit" he gasped. The door was not locked anyone could of walked in on you guys . He pulled himself out of you fast . He went to the door, closed it and pulled the blind down. Now he rushed back to your body bending down holding your shaking thighs pushing your back on the table as he licked your clit cleaning it from your wetness. He was swirling his tongue around pushing it inside you a bit, your fingers in his hair and your eyes were closed. You were exploding from the pleasure. Your legs were wrapped around his shoulders, his tongue went to suck hard on your clit as he pushed his finger rubbing your g spot. Your climax hit you even harder than the last. You arched your whole body off the table. „Dylan" you cried out."Oh fuck this is all i wanted to feel for months". He was still sucking you off lapping at all your wetness. He brought his eyes to meet you, wiping some cum off of his lips. He came to you and he kissed your lips hard then he just looked into your eyes caressing your cheek.

„This was funMaybe you can come tomorrow again for some extra math classes". He winked at you as you just nodded. You put your clothes back on and pretend like nothing happened as the students started to get into the class. You had to sit the whole class watching him. Your knickers were soaked so you had to cross your legs. You were gripping the table a little. When Dylan came to bring something to you, he winked a little as he said „End of the class". :)


	2. Chapter 2

You were walking along the bathroom when you felt a door open behind you and you were pulled into the room. You gasped a little, but you relaxed when you saw it was Dylan. He was biting his lip when he saw you. He pushed you against the door bringing his lips to rest against your neck, kissing you gently. He leaned up to your eye.

"Don't make plans for tonight, I'm coming to your house. Tell your mum you need math instructions".

You gasped at that. You just nodded as he kissed you hard, hooking your right leg onto his hip. You were moaning to his mouth, your fingers in his hair, but then you heard the bell ringing.

"Sorry, I have to go to the class, but wait for me tonight". Before he left, he winked at you.

You were trembling. You could still taste his tongue all day. All you could think was, what would happen tonight. You were worried about how to get your mum out of the house, but she texted you, saying she was going to a show. It was all perfect now. You smiled as you made your way home. You took a shower. You didn't know what was going to happen tonight, but you decided to put on your sexiest underwear and so you waited for him to arrive. You had a dress on, a sweet white dress. Your hair was up. You were sitting on the couch waiting for him. You were lost in your minds, but then you heard the door bell. You jumped and quickly opened the door.

There he was, standing in front of you, looking better than ever.

"Hello" He said winking at you. You were completely melting when he did that. You let him into the house, closing the door behind you.

"Dylan, can I get you something to drink?" you said a little bit breathless. You were taking him in his jeans and shirt and those glasses. He was so hot. You started to blush as you remembered the way he felt inside of you. You were waiting on Dylan's reply, desperate to stop the tension. You just wanted to rip his shirt over his head and throw it to the ground as he pushed you onto the couch.

"Nina" he said "forget about the drink, babe, we shouldn't drink anything. I'm here so we can work on math, right?" he said as he slowly came closer, brushing his lips with yours before he kissed you deeply. He immediately darted his tongue inside your mouth and bit your tongue a bit.

"Dylan" you cry out. "Please don't tease me". He bends down, cupping your chin in his hands.

"Nina, I need you so much! All day, I was thinking of the way you felt under my body, so I had to kiss you first". He took your hand, leading you to the table. He pushed a chair next to yours, pushing math books towards you. You took your pen. You were trying to work on sum, but then he started caressing your thigh, lifting your dress up a bit. You moaned quietly, trying to concentrate on math but it was impossible.

"Dylan" you gasped.

"What? I'm not doing anything" he said being innocent. He stopped but few seconds later he was doing it again.

"Dylan, if I don't figure this out, I'll fail the test" you said, staring at your book, but he didn't stop. You knew he won't stop until he gets what he wants.

"Damn it, Dylan!" you said as you pushed your chair a bit and got up sitting on his lap, kissing him deeply.

He gripped your thighs hard, caressing them, trailing his fingers.

"I love the dress" he was moaning into the kiss "it's very sweet" he began to trail his lips over your neck, moving lock of your hair, suckling on your sensitive spot on your neck "and very sexy, Nina and I couldn't help myself. I just needed to touch you so bad again. I'm worried this might be my last chance and I was selfish, forgive me" he said catching your lips hard, trailing his tongue over your upper lip as you began to rub yourself against his hardness. He slowly got up, picking you up and carrying you to the couch.

"No" you gasped "bedroom". He smiled as he went upstairs, carrying you bridal style to your bedroom. When he entered the room, he let you down, closing the door, pinning you against them, kissing you hard.

He went lower, kissing your neck. Your fingers were in his hair as he began to work his fingers down your zip, stroking at the flesh. He pushed himself against your body, pinning you against the wall. He brought your hands above your head, holding them tight above your body as he started to move his hips against your body, making you moan into his shoulder, biting it a little.

"Oh god" you cried out as he lift you up, grabbing your arse tightly, with his one hand he removed your knickers to the side.

"Oh, already wet?" he gasped as he began to stroke your clit a little bit as he slowly pushed his fingers inside you deeply. "Oh god" you moaned as he was pumping them in and out slowly.

"Oh this feels so good" you gasped as you lift yourself up a bit onto his fingers. You were moaning loudly now, laying your head against the door, biting your lip hard.

"Dylan" you gasp "don't stop". His fingers now increased their speed. With every push inside of you, he was stretching you very tightly. Your breaths were so breathless. Dylan was watching you intensely as you began to thrash from side to side, pushing his fingers deeper inside.

"You like that, don't you?" he gasped as he loved the warm feeling on his fingers.

"Oh Dylan, I'm close" you moaned as he pumped them faster. You came all over his dingers. He let you down and slowly brought his fingers to his lips, sticking his tongue outside as he slowly cleaned them with it. You moaned at the sight of that and you pulled him in for a kiss. You sucked on his bottom lip hard under your kiss, teasing it with your tongue as you began to unbuckle his belt. You could taste yourself a little on his lips. That was turning you on even more now. You ran your lips over his ear, nipping it at the side gently.

"Now it's my turn to taste you on my tongue". You rubbed his length through his boxers. He moaned as you were slowly going lower, until you were on your knees. You pulled his pants down.

"Wow, someone is excited aren't you?" you said as you could see his hard through his boxers. You pulled them down, revealing his swollen cock. At first you were slowly caressing his leg until you brought your face a bit closer as he brought his hands to grab your face gently in his palms, tilting your chin upwards.

"Nina" was all he said. His eyes begging for it, he clearly needed this, but didn't want to pressure you into it. You smiled at him a little winking once before you ran your fingers over his length, pumping him with slow strokes. He was even thicker now. You brought out your tongue to swirl over his tip, tasting his pre cum. You looked at him, seeing his eyes were closed. You smiled to yourself before you took his cock into your mouth. You grazed your teeth along his length as he moaned. You used your other hand to massage his balls, driving him completely crazy. He entwined his fingers in your hair, pushing his length deeper inside your mouth.

"Oh god, that feels so good, Nina" he said, starting to rock his hips, pushing his cock even more into your mouth. This was turning you on even more and you could feel your wetness running over the top of your thighs. You trailed your fingers over your slit hard as you continued to suck on his length. You were now playing with his tip, sucking on it hard as his fingers continued to cling on tightly to your hair.

"Oh don't stop" he moaned as you increased your speed, sucking on him faster and harder. You kept sucking on him until you felt his warm liquid running down your throat. You swallowed every drop of it as you stood up, pulling him in a deep kiss. He lifts you up, carrying you to the bed. He let you down on the edge of it, caressing your thighs, lifting your dress up over your waist and slowly pulling it off, inch by inch. He stood for a few seconds, watching your body in the moonlight as he kissed you slowly, working his fingers slowly over your collar bone and over the sweels of your breasts, playing with your laced white bra. He pressed himself against your body. You sighed in pleasure the minute you felt his toned body come into contact with your naked chest. You began to slip your fingers under the hem of his shirt, taking it off.

"Dylan" you begged "I need to feel your body over mine again, please". He smiled as he took his shirt off, standing completely naked in front of you. You lift yourself up a bit and pulled him closer, flipping you both. Now he was laying on the bed and you were sitting on his waist. You brought his hands to your breasts, squeezing them as he slowly trailed his hands to your back, unhooking your bra, throwing it on the floor. You both were completely naked, dying to feel each other again. Dylan surprised you. He flipped you on your back, laying himself beside your body. You were sighing into your pillow.

"Dylan, what are you doing? You sighed deeply. He brought his mouth to your ear.

"Hold still baby, trust me, this will feel so good. Just lie still and enjoy". He slapped your arse and pinched it in his fingers, making you scream a little. You had to bite your pillow so no one could hear your cries of pleasure. He kept slapping your arse until it was kind of red, but you were enjoying it, but then suddenly, he roughly lay on top of you as you felt him spreading your legs with his hands, positioning himself in front of your entrance. He pinned your arms above your head, holding them tightly.

"Dylan, do it" you gasped.

"Nina, good things come to those who wait" as he began to rub his tip against your already soaked entrance.

"Leave your hands there" he seductively purred in your ear. "Don't move" as he continued to tease your clit. You were panting heavily now, trying to push him deeper in. He grabbed your thighs hard in his palm, squeezing them between his fingers. He pushed your thighs even further apart.

"No, no, be patient Nina" he said winking at you, but you were trying to move and push him inside but you couldn't. He was holding you tightly. He wasn't doing anything, he was just laying there, but then he pushed only his tip inside you. You moaned at the feeling.

"Fuck it, Dylan, what the hell are you doing?" you were angry now. He started kissing your neck, trailing his tongue over your collar bone and then your breasts. He licked your nipple as he started sucking on it hard. You moaned as he bit down a little on the nipple sucking on it hard marking your skin.

"Now I'm going to turn you over again and I won't push my cock inside till you are dying for me. I want to caress your skin and kiss every inch of you, my darling, so be calm when I do push myself in. I'll make sure it's so deep, you can feel every single bit of my thickness hitting your g spot just right my sweetheart"

He pushed you back on your back, holding your back, sucking on every bit of bare flesh. He was still trailing his tongue over your back. He licked every inch of your bare skin. Then he laid on top of you and pushed his hands under your body holding them right above your v line. He lifted your hips a bit higher and then he gently trailed his fingers over your arse. Now he was on his knees, looking at you laying like that on the bed.

"Babe, are you ready to feel my cock so deep inside you?" he gasped as you immediately said "yes" obviously dying for it. He brought himself closer as he came closer, but then you moved your arse up and began to sit up a little, leaving him reaching out for your body. You were mad at him. You were so turned on, soaking and he played with you.

"Give me a minute, Dylan" you winked over your shoulder, trying to tease him and you gasp out when you saw how desperate but angry he was at you. Now you trailed your fingers over your slit, rocking your arse back and forth, pinching your clit between your fingers.

"Baby, I'm not sure... Maybe I'm not wet enough for you, maybe you should come back another night and teach me so more math, Sir"

"You're not wet enough?" he said as he laid down on his back, right to the edge of the bed. His legs standing on the floor.

"Nina, stand up and come here".

You did as he said. You were sitting on his chest not, but he said to go higher until you were above his face.

"Sit down" he said so you did. He started licking your clit, swirling his tongue around pushing it into it into you."

"Oh fuck, Dylan. Oh god" you were moaning.

You were so wet. You could feel your juices just dripping out of you and being sucked onto his tongue. He caught your clit hard between his teeth, nipping at you.

"Oh fuck, oh god" you cried.

It was too much. You threw your head back, biting on your hand, swallowing your screams. He now added his fingers to stretch you even further around his mouth. He darted his tongue in so deep, lapping at your wetness. You were so near to climax, but then before you could, he grabbed your hips and lift you up, moving you from his face. He gently threw you on the bed.

"What the hell was that?!" you asked as he just smiled.

You both were really pissed off. He came closer, flipping you over and lifting your hips a bit higher. He grabbed your hips and he shoved himself inside without warning you. You literally screamed and he started thrusting. It felt so fucking good, but you knew you won't be able to walk tomorrow. You were bitting the pillow to stop your moanings.

"Oh that feels good" he gasped as he increased his speed. You heard the skin clapping. You could feel his thick cock inside you going in and out. It was too much. You could feel him going faster as he grabbed your hair and pulled it, lifting you up a bit. You were moaning like mad.

"Dy..Dyla... Dylan" you finally managed to cry out.

"I can feel you so thick in me, don't stop" you cried in ecstacy. He started to rock his hips to the side with every thrust, but never from the same way, so each time he struck home. He made another part of your body cry out in want. You were biting your lip so hard. Now a few drops of blood were running over your lips and chin. That was when Dylan wrapped his arms tight around your waist, pushing you till you were half sitting on the bed. Your arms grabbing onto the headboard hard as he slammed inside you really hard. Then he added two fingers inside you, stretching you further. You were now crying from the pain. It hurt like hell but you were enjoying this. Suddenly he pulled out and flipped you over. He looked at you and then he spread your legs and shoved himself inside you with one quick move. He hooked your leg onto his shoulder, going deeper. Your eyes were closed, tears streaming down your face.

"Oh fuck Dylan" you cried out as he started thrusting harder.

He looked down where you two were connected. His cock sliding in and out. He looked back at you and bend down, kissing you hard before he kissed your tears away.

"Shh, Nina it's ok" he whispered in your ear, kissing your neck softly. "I know it'll be sore the first time but I'll be more gentle now."

He spoke into your sensitive spot on your neck. He pulled himself out of you so slowly, putting all his weight on his arms. You could see them tensing up beside you as he placed his tip over your clit, rubbing it softly against it. Your mixed juices now sliding him in a little further. You could see his neck tense as he bit his lip hard, pushing himself back in, centimetre by centimetre, so slow. Your body was trembling under his. You brought your arms to wrap around his neck tightly and you looked deeply into his eyes.

"Dylan.. stop teasing... Take me harder" you said as you wrapped your legs around his waist, lifting yourself a bit.

He was thrusting hard and slow. Those thrusts were driving you over the edge.

"Harder Dylan" you gasped, but he didn't listen.

He continued thrusting very slow. It felt so good because when he was going slow, he was going deeper than usual.

"Oh fuck, Dylan, I'm close" you moaned as he felt you getting tighter around his cock.

He started thrusting faster. His thrusts were now short and they started to be uneven. This was too much for you. All you could feel was his thickness sliding in and out of you. Your body started to shake. You screamed his name. He caught your lips hard, muffling your cries as you dug your nails into his shoulder, slamming your head against your pillow. You scratched his back all the way down, drawing some blood, but then you couldn't contain yourself anymore. You grabbed the sheet between your finger, pulling on them hard, arching your whole body off the bed and deeper onto him as your climax hit you so hard, you had to close your eyes from all the pleasure that was coursing through your body. Dylan growled a little as he bent down, catching your neck hard between his teeth breaking the skin a little as he now sucked on it hard, marking you as his tongue trailed over that mark.

"Of fuck" he almost yelled as you felt his liquid inside you. He fell on top of you. Your bodies sticking together from all the swear, you both breathing heavily, trying to catch your breath, his head was on your chest as you gently kissed his forehead and stroked his hair. You were both laying there, trying to catch your breath, he was still so hard inside you. It was heaven. You never wanted to move from under him.

"Dylan" your lips shaking as you kissed his ear and over his moles on his face before you pecked his lips a little.

"Tell me what this is, sir? What are we doing here? I need to know"

Dylan caught your chin gently in his fingers, brushing one hand over your cheek as he was staring deeply into your eyes. He brought his forehead to rest over yours as he carried you into his embrace and was about to say something, when the light from mothers car hit the drive way.

"Fuck" you said as he immediaty pulled out.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"My mum is at home" you said as you heard your mum opening the front doors, slowly walking on the stairs.

"Omg shit!"

"Sweetie? Nina?" your mum called as she knocked on your doors.

You pushed Dylan inside your closet and quickly dressed something, grabbing the duvet over the sex ruffled sheets that were all over the place. You brushed your fingers over your hair opening the doors.

"Omg Nina" your mum cried. "There is blood on your chin"

"Oh it's nothing to worry about" you said quickly "I just fell and bit my lip in the shock. I'll be ok, I have a math test so I need to study for that. I love you mum" you said, kissing her on the cheek as she wished you a good night.

You closed the doors, placing your chair over the knob and went to find your way to a smirking Dylan, who was still standing half dressed. His hair was all over the place from where your fingers had run and his glasses were slightly falling to the side. He was so damn sexy. You smiled and then you kissed him hard, running your fingers through his hair again. He smiled as you didn't wanna let go.

"I have to go now" he said, buttoning his jeans.

He picked up his stuff and kissed you one more time.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked, looking deeply into your eyes.

"Absolutely" you said gently as he left your house, going through the window.

You turned, sighing against your window. You were so happy. You couldn't stop smiling, but then you almost jumped out of your skin when you heard a knock at the window. It was Dylan, grinning at you.

"Open the window" he mouth.

You shook your head, playing with him a little.

"I can't let strangers in" you whispered through the glass but you couldn't resist it any longer.

He was throwing you the puppy dog eyes. You were melting into his gaze.

"Fine." you spoke, opening the window.

"What did you forget?" you teased him "your pants maybe? I can keep them safe"

"No" he bent down, pulling your lips under his in a swift kiss.

"I forgot this" as he bent down to kiss your cheek.

"Sleep well and dream of me and perhaps if you pass the math test I'll let you know what this thing between us is. Goodnight Nina" he said as he ran over.

"Don't fall" you said as he jumped of the roof.

You closed the window and you kept staring through it, thinking about tonight. You were really in love with Dylan. You took a shower and changed your sheets before you went to sleep. You received a text message. It was Dylan.

"_Good night"_

"Aw you're adorable" you whispered as you texted him back, sending kisses.


End file.
